


Sparrow and Others' Alphabet

by lita



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alphabet, Angst and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lita/pseuds/lita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words or phrases that describes, are used by, and associated with POTC characters in alphabetical order. First Jack Sparrow, second Davy Jones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jack Sparrow

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own POTC.

Aztec gold

Black Pearl, bugger

Captain, commandeer

Dog with the key, Davy Jones

Eunuch

Freedom, French

Giselle

Hat

Isle De Muerta

Jar of Dirt

Kraken

Leverage, Liz

Mate, marooned, mutinied

Nautical

Opportune

Parleley, parlelellyleloooo, par le nee, partner, par... snip, parsley¸ parlay

Rum

Savyy, Scarlett, Singapore

Tortuga, thump-thump

Undead monkey, unyielding need

Vow

Whelp

Yo Ho


	2. Davy Jones

Afterlife

Black spot, Black Pearl

Chest, Clanker

Death, devil

Eternity

Flying Dutchman, fishface

Gullible

Heart, Hadras

I am the sea

Jilted

Keelhaul, key, Kraken

Locket, Liar Dice, lover

Maccus

Numbed

Organ

Postpone the judgement, pain

Revenge

Soul, servitude

Tentacle

Underwater

Vow

Woman

**Author's Note:**

> I planned to do for other characters, then I got distracted with other fandoms. Unless people really want to then I can continue.


End file.
